Together
by Kimblekn
Summary: Haley's alone in a motel room one night thinking about her life. Daley. A short little drabble.


**(Just a short non-important drabble. Not much happens it's just Haley thinking back on her life. It's very AU for OTH and takes place before S1 of Supernatural. I might make other drabbles based on this but it will NEVER be turned in to a chapter story because I suck at updated and I don't wanna take on another chapter story. Oh and the ONLY reason this is rated T is because I have a cussing problem. Sorry! I hope you like it. Reviews are love.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Everything was dark. The night, the house, and her heart. Well, not her heart but sometimes she felt like it was. Who is she? That would be Haley James. An incredible girl who was meant to change the word. And she was working on it. She was gazing at the ceiling wanting to pick up the shot gun beside her bed and shoot herself in the head. Don't freak out, she wasn't thinking literally. Haley James is strong and a fighter. She never took the easy way out of anything so suicide wasn't up her ally.

"_God where __**is **__he?" _Haley wondered silently. Who's he? Dean Winchester and the reason her heart sometimes felt black. He was out trying to save the world and all she was worrying about was herself. Well, not herself but her heart. Dean. Did that make her a bad person? No, but sometimes it made her feel like one.

"This is getting fricken' ridiculous!" Haley exclaimed to the dark room. She couldn't sleep without him beside her. They were on a hunt and he convinced her that since the hard part was done he could finish it up. He didn't want her hurt. She couldn't remember why she let him go alone now. Because he's been gone _too long._

Then she remembered why. He was an ass and held the fact that she was pregnant over her head. His husky, sexy voice rang through her head.

"_Hales," he sighed._

"_No, Dean! You're not doing this alone. Not happening. No siree-bob!" He chuckled at his girlfriend. "Do you find this funny?!" She all but shrieked._

"_Honestly?" at her nod he continued. "Pretty much."_

"_UGH! You are not going on a hunt alone!"_

"_Haley I did it all the time before you came along," he pointed out calmly when the truth was he was getting really upset._

"_Well that would be because your dad is a __**douche bag**__." She shrugged._

"_Haley!" He finally exploded. "You are pregnant, or did you forget?"_

"_I know I am but…" _

"_I would die if anything happened to you or our baby, Hales. Don't you get that?" He stared straight into her eyes and preyed for her to just __**understand.**_

"_I get it Dean."_

"_Then can I please finish this one alone?" He begged. She sighed and gave in._

"_Fine but if __**anything **__happens to you I will raise you from the dead and kill you all over again. I have my ways." They both laughed but Haley was dead serious._

"_Nothing will happen to me," Dean declared._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"Damn-it Dean you better as hell not break your promise," Haley declared. She wiped her tears and thought back to how her life got so fucked up.

She was a junior in high school and already married. How? That's not important to this story, but she was head-over-heels in love. Then to make everything better she got offered to go on a tour. The Wreckers loved her voice. Nathan, her young husband, didn't like that and gave her an ultimatum. If she went on the tour they were over. She thought he would calm down so she left. He ended up sending annulment papers that she never signed. She returned to her husband to fix her marriage when she found out her dream, performing, wasn't anything without him. He didn't forgive her though. Nathan had always had trust issues and he just couldn't trust Haley anymore. But things started getting better between them when Haley never gave up hope. Enter the curly headed ex-girlfriend of Nathan's. Peyton Sawyer decided that stealing one of her best-friends boyfriends was enough and decided to steal Haley's husband. Nathan sat Haley down and asked her to let him try to have a relationship with Peyton. Haley served him divorce papers and ran away from her home town, Tree Hill, as soon as she graduated high school. She went to her Uncle Bobby's house and met Dean Winchester. The rest is history.

Now, when I say hunting I mean supernatural hunting. As in monsters, demons, vampires, you know the works. That's what Dean and Haley do for a living. Well, that and credit card scams. Dean's father, John Winchester, raised Dean and his brother Sam in the hunting business. Sam got out of the hunting business as soon as he graduated high school and went to Stanford. That was a year ago. Dean and John haven't talked to Sam since and Haley has been in secret communication with him. Sam worries about his brother and Haley's a strong link to him. Haley has been dating Dean for two years, Dean's longest relationship hands down. There was just something about Haley though.

Haley didn't keep in touch with a lot of people. They didn't approve of Dean. Haley was suppose to graduate high school top of her class, which she did, but then she was supposed to either follow Nathan to Duke or go off to Stanford, get married, move into a big house with a picket fence, and have 2.5 kids. And don't forget the dog. That's not her life though. For the last two years she had been taking online college classes but didn't have any plans of getting married and was content with the one kid that was on the way. Haley did keep in touch with her parents, her sister Quinn who was having marriage problems, and her two best friends, Brooke and Lucas. They were the only two who didn't care that she wasn't living the life they expected her to. They wanted her to be happy, and she was. They both actually love Dean. When the baby was born she planned on moving back to Tree Hill, without Dean. He wanted to keep hunting but would visit all the time.

With all the thoughts of her past and the hopes of her future plaguing her mind Haley fell into a restless sleep.

Her first thought in the morning was, _Dean,_ followed closely by, _I'm hot. _Body warmth was what she was feeling and when she realized that she turned her head quickly to the other side of the bed. There was Dean, sleeping. He looked worse for ware but she could seem him breathing. She traces the lines of his face, down his neck, over his shirtless chest, and then back up again. Her hand repeated that trail five other times. He finally woke up.

"Haley," he said his voice raspy. She leaned up and kissed him, hard.

"I was worried. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now." And he was right. As long as they were together nothing else mattered.


End file.
